escuela de locos
by chica otaku 79
Summary: De repente desperté en un lugar completamente desconocido para mí, al parecer me habían secuestrado, intentar huir, cómo? Si tienen vigilada a tu familia. Donde estaba? Donde te controlan por tu miedo. Estaba en un lugar donde no se podía salir, una "escuela" que parecía más una prisión, donde había persona con orejas de perro, y lo más extraño resumen completo dentro
1. donde estoy?

De repente desperté en un lugar completamente desconocido para mí, al  
parecer me habían secuestrado, intentar huir, cómo? Si tienen vigilada a tu  
familia. Donde estaba? Donde te controlan por tu miedo. Estaba en un lugar  
donde no se podía salir, una "escuela" que parecía más una prisión, donde  
había persona con orejas de perro, y lo más extraño, TODOS le tienen miedo  
a las plantas. ¡¿Qué diantres estaba pasando en esa Escuela de locos?!

**amor, misterios, dimensiones, traiciones no todos son quienes dicen ser ay que cuidarse de los enemigos pero aun mas de los amigos que sentirias si eres traicionada por las personas mas importantes de tu vida ? Misterios que se rebelaran sacando a la luz la verdad sobre un misterio tan antiguo como la diversidad de dimensiones entren y descubran todo junto a aome en esta loca escuela**

La cabeza le dolía sentía calor y frio tenia sed pero a la vez tenia demasiada saliva en su garganta le dolian las piernas pero sentía la necesidad de correr quería seguir durmiendo pero sus ojos se abrieron enfocándose en un cielorraso blanco se estiro sus brazos y piernas soltando un bostezo cuando miro mejor el lugar se levantó alarmada detrás de ella había una puerta de metal pintada de verde con rejas a los costados un pasillo dentro de un pasillo las paredes eran de ladrillos rojos una campana dorada estaba en la pared unos pizarrones verdes descansaban a sus costados en el pasillo interno abia una puerta cerrada que decía "secretaria"y después el pasillo mas grande había múltiples puertas a la derecha seguía largo hasta lo que parecía un patio y al otro lado lo que eran dos puertas verdes claro que decían "laboratorio"la campana sonó y de las puertas comenzaron a salir jóvenes de diversas edades algunos la miraban de reojo,otros paraban a mirarla y algunos simplemente la ignoraban y seguían caminando con tranquilidad miro sus ropas no eran las que traía o si? Tenía unos vaqueros azules gastados con una remera negra ajustada al cuerpo con letras en ingles su mochila color roja estaba en su espalda no recordaba nada no sabia donde demonios estaba ni cuando la trajeron ni que hacia ahí donde estaban su madre su hermano su abuelo donde estaban todos miro confundida el bulto de gente que estaba frente a ella mirándola con curiosidad cuando las personas se corrieron siendo empujadas por una castaña que la miraba con dulzura tendría su edad 15 años detrás de ella un pelinegro con ojos azules mar la miraba curioso y después un joven de cabello plateado y dos orbes doradas la miraban con indiferencia mientras trataba de alejar a las personas de ahí

-Fhe que tanto ven es solo otra estupida mas que callo-nada no lo había gustado nada a aome que le digiera estupida como resorte se paro

- ese es mi nombre-digo con enojo frente a la mirada sorprendida de todos volvió a mirar a la castaña que seguía mirándola con dulzura

-soy sango mucho gusto..-extendió su mano y aome la tomo sonriendo

-aome higurashi podrías decirme donde estoy?-digo curiosa

-en shikon señorita mi nombre es miroku houshi y el idiota petulante de ay es inuyasha taishon-

-fhe-

-shikon que es eso?-los tres la miraron con sorpresa cuando por los alta voces se escucho la voz de un hombre

-todos deberán ir al zoom-(asi le decimos al lugar donde se hacen los actos en mi colegio)

-mm quien es ese sujeto-

-nos veremos luego quédate aquí si aome?-digo dulcemente sango

-umm si-digo no muy confiada

Pasaron los segundo y ya no había nadie en los pasillos cuando una mujer de cabellos negro y ojos marrones se acerco a ella tenia algunas canas y su rostro estaba un poco arrugado la tomo con rudeza del brazo levantándola con brusquedad del piso y comenzó a caminar hasta que llegaron a una gran zoom con gradas contra una de las paredes de un color amarillo había un caño ancho y grueso arraigado al piso donde había dos grilletes las manos de aome fueron atadas ahí en su espalda y enfrente de ella estaban las gradas con todos los alumnos sentados mirando algunos con compasión otros preocupación y curiosidad? Un hombre muy anciano de cabello completamente blanco y encorvado tenia un traje negro sus ojos eran rojos y traía un bastón con una araña en el mango se acercó a ella

-no conseguirá nada-digo inuyasha desde las gradas

El anciano miro a aome y sonrió con malicia aome instintivamente retrocedió se alejo un poco y levanto su bastón una energía rozada salio del cuerpo de aome una linea ancha y comenzó a entrar en la araña que tenia una gema blanca la cual se iba volviendo roja cuanto mas energía iba absorbiendo mientras tanto aome se iba debilitando pero seguía de pie aunque estos pidieran que se dejara caer el hombre comenzó a perder arrugas mientras su piel se iba alisando su cabello se volvió largo y negro su postura se enderezo hasta conseguir un porte imponente

-imposible-murmuró inuyasha

-oh naraku puedo ver yo?-digo la mujer de largos cabellos negro

-claro kikio-una serpiente blanca se acerco a aome y comenzó a sacar tambien un hilillo de energía roza pero mas fino hasta que el hilo se termino y aome callo al piso el cabelló de Kiko se había vuelto negro y las arrugas habían desaparecido

-que desperdicio-digo naraku

-otra mas que se va-digo tristemente sango

-bien mandare a matar a su familia verdad-digo kikio

-atrévete a tocar a mi familia mal nacida y juro que desearas jamas haber nacido-aome se levanto mirando ácidamente a kikio que al igual que todos la miraba sorprendida

-es imposible!-digo inuyasha mas que sorprendido

-ja que piensas que puedes hacer en tu posición?-digo burlona kikio un clic se escuchó al tiempo que los grilletes se soltaban y aome se abalanzaba sobre kikio propinándole unos buenos puñetazos naraku sonrió mientras que los alumnos de las gradas estaban asombrado

-ya hakudoshi sepáralas-un hombre de cabellos blanco y ojos violetas sujeto a aome de la cintura alejándola de kikio la cual tenia el labio inferior partido por el golpe sangre bajaba tanto de su labio como de su nariz

-maldita zorra acércate a mi familia y juro que sufrirás en carne propia el infierno me oíste perra barata que tan valiente serás eh abusadora si no estuvieran estos gorilas para cuidarte mal nacida-aome gritaba con cólera quien se habla creído esa tal kikio para decidir el destino de su familia

-ya veras maldita te destruiré me oíste mocosa barata-

-vamos si tan mujer eres para amenazar que este sujeto me suelte y dímelo en la cara zorra barata-un golpe seco y todo se volvió negro para aome

Continuara...


	2. voluntad

Sintió caer sobre el frio piso y las murmuraciones con pesadez abrió sus ojos encontrándose con muchos pies que la rodeaban miro todo era un aula pero en vez de bancos había cuchetas y en la parte de los pies había tablas que salían de la cama y tenían hojas lápices miro a todos lados y luego hacia atrás la puerta esta cerrada sus manos estaban libres pero tenia algunas cortaduras en su muñeca y sus tobillos sintió un fuerte dolor en su columna pero daba igual tenia que salir de allí temía por sota

Sango: oye estas bien?-

sango se acercó sigilosa asía ella cuando aome le dio una patada a la puerta

Sango: no agás eso-digo en advertencia

Aome: debo salir de este estupido lugar-

Guardia: niña quédate quieta-

uno de los guardia entro apuntándole con..una flor? La cara de aome estaba desencajada una flor era realmente hermosa todos los demás se alejaron

Guardia: atrás muchacha no dudare en usarla-

Pov inu..

La estupida seguía parada de lo mas normal mientras ese sujeto acercaba la flor cuando ella soltó un melodiosa y hermosa carcajada hermosa...como lo es ella con su cabellos azabache y sus ojos azul profundo sus labios eran rojos y su cuerpo era una escultura salí de mi ensoñación cuando vi como tomaba la flor

Narradora...

Aome tomo la flor de las manos del guardia que usaba guates y la coloco en su cabello el guardia la miro aterrado al tiempo que arrebataba la flor de su cabeza y salia afuera

Aome: maldito cobarde vuelve aquí-grito aome volviendo a parear la puerta

Inuyasha: ya niña quédate quieta estupida humana-

inuyasha salio de la multitud

Aome: cállate-

un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja de inuyasha por la contestación de la joven humana

Inuyasha: estupida humana solo obedece porque son tan estupidos ustedes los humanos no entienden que es inútil ya ríndete-

Aome: mira E.T.E nose de que planeta vengas pero no me importa cuanto me lleve saldré se aquí-

Inuyasha: porque no te resignas ustedes los humanos no saben cuando resignarse-

Aome: no es que no sepamos cuando resignarnos-

aome comenzó a patear la puerta

Aome: por lo menos de no por completo no dejare que me domen soy libre de hacer lo que quiero y ellos no son nadie para educarme como a un cachorro mi espíritu no lo quebraran-

otra patada

Aome: no me resignare a vivir aquí encerrada-

Unos minutos después...

Aome estaba atada a una de las camas mientras inuyasha sonreía burlón cosa que solo encolerizo a aome

Aome: porque sonríes baka?-grito aome

Inuyasha: te lo advertí niña no sirve de nada que te revele ellos siempre encontraran la manera de controlarte y ahora dime como es que sigues viva-

Su expresión burlona cambio a una de curiosidad mientras subía a la cama de aome que era arriba de la suya y la miraba fijamente

Aome: quizás soy un extraterrestre perro como lo eres tu-

Era notable la burla en su voz

Inuyasha: mmm no lo creo eres demasiado fea-

Inuyasha se acerco y comenzó a olfatearla aome estaba roja tanto de enojo como de vergüenza

Aome: sal perro no me toques-

Inuyasha se puso delante de ella y la miro con seriedad

Inuyasha: eres muy ruidosa dime como soltaste los grilletes-

Aome: salte de encima porque juro que te patearé la entre pierna y no será nada bonito-

Inuyasha sonrió de manera burlona

Inuyasha: intentalo-

Aome sonrió cuando inuyasha sintió un agudo dolor en su entre pierna y callo de cara al piso mientras tapaba la zona con sus manos miro asía arriba encontrándose la sonrisa burlona de aome

Inuyasha: maldita perra-

Aome salto de cucheta en cucheta escapando de inuyasha mientras todos los demás los miraban con una gota estilo anime en la nuca

?: de que me perdí?-

Aome miro y un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules estaba parado mirando todo perdió la concentración y fue de cara al piso

Pumm

Sango: por shu(lo escribí bien es lo que quise poner) aome estas bien?-

Sango corrió alarmada hacia ella que separo su cara del suelo su labio inferior sangraba miro a inuyasha que colgaba boca abajo de una de las cuchetas y la miraba burlona

Inuyasha: a que dolió verdad humana?-

Aome: ESTUPIDO PERRO PULGOSO SIÉNTATE!-

Algo brillo en el cuello de inuyasha y un collar apareció(el del anime) y después brillo haciendo que inuyasha se valla de cara al piso

Pummm

Inuyasha: que..qué demonios fue eso?-

Inuyasha trataba de despegar su rostro del piso y cuando lo logro vio la sonrisa macabra de aome

Aome: jeje siéntate siéntate siéntate siéntate siéntate siéntate siéntate siéntate siéntate siéntate perro idiota-

E inuyasha quedo enterrado dos metros bajo el suelo

_que demonios acaba de pasar?_pensó confundida aome

Continuara...


	3. un extraño conocido

Dos meses...

Dos mese habían pasado desde la llegada de aome y ella seguía insistiendo en liberarse y al ver que las plantas no funcionaban tuvieron que recurrir a sedantes

Pov inu...

Guardia: es hora de tu sedante-

Odiaba a ese estupido guardia que todos los dias venia para llevarse a aome y sedarla volvía y parecía una muñeca que podías mover a tu antojo odiaba verla asi cuando sabia que su carácter era sumamente inquieto todavía recuerdo la primera vez que se la llevaron.

Flash...

Desde el "siéntate" había pasado una semana y aome lo sentaba cada vez que según ella el se portaba "mal" sus esfuerzos por salir no habian disminuido cuando un dia un guardia entro

Guardia: niña te vamos a tranquilizar-

Aome: de que demonios hablas?-

Guardia: las plantas no te hacen nada entonces deberemos acudir a otros métodos-se acerco a ella y la tomo con fuerza.

A inuyasha no le gustaba nada ella no era precisamente su amiga pero tampoco la detestaba la veía como la mas pequeña a comparación de todos en ese lugar y tan ingenua que sentía una necesidad de protección pero si se metía solo complicaría las cosas para colocaron en la cama pero después entraron tres hombres mas ya la compostura de inuyasha comenzó a desvanecerse dejando ver la preocupación que sentía la ataron a la cama pero subieron sus mangas hasta el hombro tomaron su brazo y acercaron una jeringa con un liquido verde clavándolo en su brazo aome se arqueo con violencia y apretó los dedos de sus pies se veía gracias a que estaba descalza luego de eso exhaló con dificultad y se volvió a acostar los sujetos soltaron a aome que ni siquiera se movía y respiraba entre cortadamente.

Guardia: asi ya no molestara-

El guardia quedo estampado en la pared por un golpe de inuyasha quien los miraba con furia la vista de aome estaba perdida en el cielorraso mientras murmuraba incoherencias

Inuyasha: miren como la dejaron!-

Grito furioso inuyasha

Aome: inuyasha..-

El susurro de aome llamandou la atención de todos y alarmó tanto a inuyasha como a los guardias al ver como sangre bajaba por su boca y sus ojos

Aome: duele..-digo formando una sonrisa melancólica los guardias se apuraron a levantarla y salir por la puerta todos vieron el hueco que dejo el cuerpo del hombre en la pared koga se acerco asía inuyasha.

Koga: jamas vi que golpearas a un guardia-

La sorpresa era notable en su amigo que puso su mano en su hombro pero inuyasha no reaccionaba mirando la sangre en el piso y recordando el rostro de aome

Koga: inuyasha..?-

Inuyasha: estaba sangrando...-

Parecía ido de la realidad que lo rodeaba mientras sus puños se apretaron inconscientemente

Koga: oye inuyasha..-

Inuyasha: MALDITA SEA HIJOS DE PUTA-

Inuyasha fue asía la puerta y grito por la ventana que tenia barrotes

Inuyasha: LE LLEGA A PASAR ALGO A AOME Y DENSE POR MUERTOS MALDITOS HIJOS DE ESTE MALDITO EDIFICIO LO DESTRUIRÉ LADRILLÓ POR LADRILLÓ ME ESCUCHARON-

La cólera era notable en su voz y un ronco gruñido no dejaba de salir de su garganta.

Esa noche inuyasha no durmió hasta que al dia siguiente el guardia llevó a aome aun inconsciente

Fin flash...

Luego se habían enterado que la perdida de sangre había sido por un rechazo de su organismo hacia el sedante que había causado una hemorragia masiva y que pudieron salvarla de milagro.

Inuyasha caminaba de acá para allá esperando a que aome llegara normalmente llegaba y todos salían porque era hora del "receso" y el se quedaba junto a ella pero todavía no había llegado

Naraku: deberán ir al zoom-

inuyasha sabia que no era nada bueno salio y fue hacia las gradas encadenada al poste estaba aome por shu dé nuevo le iban a sacar energía

Aome: malditos esperen a que me suelte-

?: kagome..-

la voz de un hombre sonó con sorpresa y temor aome se tenso y giro con lentitud su cabeza mirando al hombre parado en la entrada del zoom de cabellos rubios y ojos tan verdes como una esmeralda

Aome: yue...-

susurro con sorpresa y de pronto sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos

Aome: no...-

Jadeó con tristeza y desesperación mientras el hombre asentía lentamente

Naraku: el es yue..-

Naraku dio un paso adelante

Naraku: uno de los nuevos integrantes del directivo-

yue dio un paso hacia adelante

Naraku: ahora disfrutaremos brindando con la deliciosa energía de esta joven-

yue levanto la cabeza asustado y vio como el rayo de energía rosa salia del cuerpo de aome y entraba en el diamante de naraku luego siguió kikio y aome callo al piso

Yue: la mataron?-

Su tono sonaba con preocupación

Naraku: solo espera-

Un capullo verde pareció formarse entorno a aome mientras se iba levantando con lentitud sus cabellos se elevaron con la energía,yue se sorprendió al ver la escena.

Aome: inuyasha...-

susurro antes de que la energía desaparecía y sus piernas flojeaban antes de que tocara el piso inuyasha pego un salto y la tomo en brazos apoyando la cabeza de aome en su pecho mientras aome se abraza a el

Aome: no me siento bien..-

Inuyasha: tranquila pequeña...-

Levanto su cabeza y miro directo a los ojos verdes de yue que lo miraba con enojo y celos

Inuyasha: naraku la llevaré a que descanse-

Naraku: claro-

Inuyasha mientras iba caminando hacia su "aula" sentía la mirada de yue en su espalda pero no le dio importancia

...

Aome: inuyasha!-

La frente de aome sudaba y se había despertado bruscamente

Inuyasha: aome que sucede?-

La miro preocupado todo su cuerpo temblaba sus ojos se cristalizaron y se arrojo a los brazos de inuyasha

Aome: no dejes que se me acerque no lo quiero cerca por favor inuyasha no lo permitas..-

Sollozaba con fuerza mientras se aferraba mas a inuyasha

Inuyasha: de quien hablas?-

Aome-de yue..-

Inuyasha: lo conoces?-

Paso sus brazos por su cintura y la abrazo

Aome: si el..-

La puerta se abrió bruscamente

?: quítale las manos de encima!-

Inuyasha: aléjate desgraciado-

Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir mientras se iba parando y poniéndose delante de aome de manera protectora

?: aome ven aquí ahora!-

Aome: n..no lo are yue-

Yue: tu me perteneces-

Inuyasha: no ya no lo hace-

Ambos hombres se miraron con odio el dorado chocaba contra el verde mientras se median con la mirada

Aome: no tienes derecho-

Yue: tengo todo el derecho del mundo-

Aome: después de decirte que te amaba me dejaste-

Inuyasha sintió que su corazón se apretaba al saber que había amado a ese sujeto

Aome: y cuando volví a verte me insultaste y me abofeteaste-

La tristeza de inuyasha se desvaneció convirtiéndose en una furia abrasadora

Yue: sigo amándote y lo que ise lo ise por una razo-

Yue había dado un paso hacia adelante pero inuyasha gruño tronando sus garras y yue se quedo donde estaba

Continuara...


	4. mi guardian

Aome se acerco a inuyasha y puso una de sus manos en su hombro

Aome: no lo vale-

Inuyasha: si lo vale como se atreve a abofetearte-

Aome: fue hace mucho tiempo inuyasha por favor solo quiero descansar aun me siento débil-

Inuyasha retrocedió un paso y se giro mirando fijo a los ojos chocolate de aome

Inuyasha: está bien pequeña-

Un mes después...

Pov kag...

Ya llevaba 3 meses en este extraño lugar seguía sin comprender nada y todo se volvió complicado cuando yue llego inuyasha parecía mi perrito guardián no se alejaba de mi y si lo hacia era a la fuerza una vez a la semana seguían sacándome esa extraña energía rosa y recuerdo aquel dia..

Flash...

Inuyasha: entonces tu eres de Tokio?-pregunto con curiosidad mientras caminaban a las gradas acompañados de sango y miroku que eran pareja se sentaron y aome suspiro

Aome: sip soy de Tokio pero nose como llegue aquí podrían decirme que es este lugar y como llegue?-

Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos

Aome: algo me ocultan verdad-

Aome los miro acusadoramente cuando sango iba a hablar alguien tomo la mano de aome y la jalo choco contra un fuerte pecho mientras su cintura era sujetada por un brazo y su rostro levantado del mentón la obligo a mirar dos ojos color violeta claro

?: pero que muchacha tan hermosa sabes hace un tiempo que te miro y lo decidí..-

sonrió mientras aome se veía completamente confundida e inuyasha gruñía roncamente mientras sus colmillos crecían

?: serás mi mujer!-

Aome casi cae de espaldas al escuchar aquello todos parecieron cerrarse alrededor de ellos mirándolos fijamente

Aome: qué sucede?-

?: todos están mirándonos para ver si es verdad-

Aome: si es verdad que cosa?-

Ya estaba exasperada a que demonios se refería cuando el sujeto se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro

?: para ver si te reclame como mi mujer y para hacerlo solo debo besarte-

Estaba cerca peligrosamente cerca cuando salio disparado chocando contra el piso alguien la sujeto de la cintura pegándola a un cuerpo su mentón fue levantado con suavidad y sus ojos se fijaron en unos dorados

Inuyasha: me perteneces-

Okei los ojitos de aome se volvieron puntitos mientras el rostro de inuyasha se acercaba al suyo cuando salio volando por un puñetazo se deslizó por el piso clavando sus garras? En el piso dejando surcos aome chilló cuando vio sobre la platinada cabeza de inuyasha dos lindas orejitas caninas

?: yo primero la reclame-

el oji violeta lo miraba desafiante

Aome: que mierda esta pasando?-

Fue jalada y cuando miro quien la había agarrado era koga con sango

Aome: que les pasa?-

Sango: bien lo que sucede es que se guían por instinto ambos son demonios perro su propiedad se marca según el olor que dejan en la hembra un beso en los labios termina de sellar el trato aunque no es por completo para eso debería morderte en el cuello dejando que un veneno corra por tu cuerpo-

Aome: pero si me muerden e ingresa el veneno me va a matar -

Sango: no,no lo haría porque es solo un veneno inofensivo con el olor del macho que te reclama-

Inuyasha: ja gané!-

Canturreo inuyasha feliz salto y callo frente a aome quien lo miro fijamente sango y koga retrocedieron

Aome: por..porque retroceden ahora?-

Koga: solo te alejábamos de la pelea cuando uno de los machos gana el premio es la hembra no podemos hacer nada-

Aome: per..-

Los labios,de aome fueron callados por los de inuyasha que los besaba con ternura y amor los ojos de aome estaban fijos en los de inuyasha se separaron de aquel inocente beso e inuyasha bajo a su cuello donde beso su hombro cerca del cuello

Inuyasha: solo será un pinchazo-susurro

Aome cerro los ojos

?: que demonios hacen?-

Yue salio de entre la gente y miro furioso como inuyasha estaba a punto de clavar sus colmillos

Yue: que demonios haces maldito infeliz-

Las orejitas de inuyasha se movieron y se enfocaron en yue movió un poco su cabeza y lo miro sonrió burlonamente y mirándolo a los ojos clavo solo la punta de sus colmillos

Yue: no te dejare-

Rugió con furia pero los demás alumnos lo sostuvieron incluido koga

Koga: no puedes intervenir el la gano limpiamente-

Yue miro con tristeza como los colmillos de inuyasha se clavaban en el níveo cuello de aome mientras esta abrasaba su cabeza con ambos brazos yue se dejo ir cayendo de rodillas

Inuyasha: ahora me perteneces soy tu guardián pequeña nada podrá separarnos-

Aome sintió como si flotara y callo en la inconsciencia

Fin flash...

Sus mejillas volvieron a tomar un intenso rojo mientras su cuello cosquilleaba la cabeza de inuyasha se asomo por la puerta mirándola interrogante

Inuyasha: me llamaste muñeca?-

Aome: yo..no hable-

Volteo el rostro no sabia porque había dejado que la mordiera o porque había abrazado su cabeza con...

Pov kag...

Agghh esto era frustrante que demonios le pasaba estupido inuyasha y estupida escuela que no sabia donde demonios estaba como demonios había llegado y como si fuera poco su estupido cuerpo cada que veía a inuyasha un calorcito se instalaba en mi bajo vientre e ideas no muy santas me venían a la cabeza

Inuyasha: ya se que no hablaste pero la marca en tu cuello me llamo-

Narradora..

Inuyasha comenzó a acercarse a aome con lentitud ella estaba recostada en SU cama con una delicada faldita negra tableada estaba con las piernas cruzadas tenia unas medias negras que llegaban hasta abajo de las rodillas tenia una camisa manga larga blanca con un chaleco negro de hilo se veía a los ojos de inuyasha deliciosa

Inuyasha: dime que sucede muñeca?-

Aome: na..nada solo me acordaba cu..cuando me mordiste-aome estaba toda roja e inuyasha sintió una gran ternura se acerco a aome y se puso sobre ella que había bajado las piernas estaba apoyado sobre sus manos y rodillas su cabello plateado caía sobre ella haciéndola sonreír bajo su rostro y la beso pero no fue un beso delicado sino que fue feroz lleno de pasión los labios de aome fueron separados por los de inuyasha mientras este con su lengua comenzaba una inspección en su boca

Pov inu...

No podía creer lo dulce que su boca podía ser y no podía creer que la aya marcado en un ataque de celos...

Flash...

Inuyasha estaba parado con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared(estaba con la frente azul y los ojos en blanco y alrededor negro estilo anime)

Sango: tranquilízate inuyasha-repetía sango

Inuyasha: la marque sin su permiso en un arranque de celos me debe odiar-

Miroku: bueno ella no se resistió en lo absoluto a que la marcarás fácilmente podría haberte alejado o pedirte que te separaras-

?: aléjate!-

Inuyasha: esa es aome-

Se acercaron y en uno de los pasillos estaba ella siendo retenida por yue que sostenía una de muñeca inuyasha estaba por intervenir pero miroku lo detuvo

Miroku: veamos de que se trata-

Yue: puedo quitarte la marca- yue parecía tener un brillo de esperanza mientras que inuyasha se tensaba

Aome: no me importa-dijo secamente

Miroku: lo ves!-

Yue: se que aun me amas se que me deseas como jamas lo aras por el-

Fue un golpe bajo para inuyasha que apretó sus puños bajando sus orejitas entristecido

Aome: puede ser-

Pum una estocada a su pecho las palabras de aome le habían dolido

Inuyasha: que habías dicho miroku?-pregunto con sarcasmo

Aome: porque ningún sentimiento es igual es lo que los hace especiales puede que no sienta el mismo amor o el mismo deseo por inuyasha que el que sentido por ti...y que no tenga muy en claro lo que siento por el pero se que es un sentimiento muy especial y que daría mi vida por el y no me molesta que me aya mordido aunque no sepa aun lo que siento por el y nose si podré corresponderle-

El corazón de inuyasha comenzó a latir con emoción yue se fue parecía pensativo inuyasha salio y miro a aome sus palabras seguían presentes

_..aunque no sepa aun lo que siento por el y nose si podré corresponderle_

Eso lo entristecía pero todo lo demás aplastaban a la tristeza por saber que por lo menos tenia un espacio en su corazón que lo quería y aunque no correspondiera el la amaba

Aome: inu..yasha yo..-inuyasha corrió y la abrazo enterrando su rostro en el hombro de aome

Inuyasha: te amo..-los ojos de aome se abrieron mientras inuyasha restregaba el rostro contra el cabello de aome y la abraza a mas fuerte

Inuyasha: te amo...te amo...te amo-

Aome: inuyasha yo...-

Inuyasha: incluso si tu..no puedes corresponderme yo..te amo-

Fin flash..

Aun me me decía te amo y eso era mas que ovio que me entristecía pero lo disimulaba muy bien si ella quería quitarse la marca no se lo negaría cuando volví a la realidad estaba besando su hombro tanto la camisa como el chaleco los había corrido ella abrazaba mi cabeza mientras yo ahora saque mi lengua y lamí desde el hombro hasta el cuello escuchando su jadeo y subí hasta su boca besándola de nuevo

?: sepárense debo hablar con aome-solté un ronco gruñido de enojo que mierda hacia el maldito de yue aquí y justo ahora y mas importante porque quería hablar con aome

Inuyasha: que quieres con ella?-

Aome: inu tranquilo-

Yue: sal ahora o llamaré a los guardias-

Inuyasha: eres un..-

Aome: ve tranquilo inu no me ara nada-

Inuyasha: le conviene-

Salí y antes de poder irme a las gradas

Yue: puedo devolverte a tu casa-

CONTINUARA...


	5. un aliado y separación

inuyasha se detuvo en seco regresarla a su casa no..no soportaría perderla vivir ese infierno sin ella pero...no podía obligarla a permanecer ahí no cuando cada semana le sacaban energía volviendo tanto a naraku como a kikio jóvenes, con la cabeza gacha y las orejitas contra su cabeza comenzó a caminar hacia las gradas donde miroku y sango se abrazaban y besaban melosamente inuyasha se sentó sango y miroku al ver el semblante triste de inuyasha se preocuparon y mas cuando los ojos de este se escondieron detrás de su alborotado flequillo

Miroku: inuyasha qué sucede?-

Inuyasha: aome va a volver a su hogar-

Sango: como es..?-

Inuyasha: yue se lo propuso le dijo que podría devolverla a su hogar ella al fin..-

levanto su rostro tenia una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos los cuales eran opacados por las tristeza

Inuyasha: volverá a su hogar-

Del aula de inuyasha salio volando un cuerpo que atravesó todo el zoom estampándose del otro lado contra las paredes de ladrillo el cuerpo era nada mas ni nada menos que el de kikio de su boca baja un grueso hilo de sangre tenia la espada desenfundada pero estaba tirada a un costado de su cuerpo, del gran hoyo que se formo salio aome su flequillo escondía su rostro y era sujetada por yue que no podía hacer mucho

Aome: suéltame!-bramo furiosa

Yue: maldita sea tranquilizate-

Aome se giro sujetando de los hombros a yue y lo arrojo contra las gradas

Aome: veamos kikio...si te atreves a repetirlo de nuevo maldita puta -

Decir que todos estaban sorprendidos y callados era poco estaban aterrados naraku la aria trisas yue estaba inconsciente que tan fuerte lo había arrojado? la sonrisa de aome era escalofriante aome levanto la mano y una alabarda con un filo redondeado apareció en la mano de aome el mango era largo y parecía que unas ramas la rodeaban el filo era blanco bordeado de negro en un movimiento la alabarda estaba por detrás de aome y el filo sobresalía por atrás de su hombro

Kikio: inocente mujer..?-kikio escupió la sangre y se levanto su ropa estaba sucia al igual que su rostro

Kikio: un diablo disfrazado eso eres-bramo furiosa arrojándose sobre aome que la esquivo dándole un patada estampándola en el piso salto esquivando la barrida de kikio y una estocada

?: ya basta!-el grito masculino resonó por todo el colegio aome cerro los ojos y callo inconsciente la alabarda desapareció al tiempo que kikio sonreía y empuñaba su espada apunto a su pecho pero la sorpresa de todos fue ver como naraku tomaba del brazo a aome y la jalaba sosteniéndola de manera nupcial mientras la espada se clavaba en el piso dejando una grieta

Naraku: que crees que haces kikio?-

Naraku miraba seriamente a kikio luego su mirada se desvió con curiosidad hacia inuyasha el dueño del grito que logró detener a la " humana " era claro que no podría dejar pasar una falta de respeto de esa magnitud y ella debía ser castigada pero no le daría muerte tan pronto probaría que tanto poder podía tener...

Pov kag...

*(unos minutos antes de la pelea)*

Aome: tu..puedes devolverme a mi hogar?-

Yue: aome yo puedo regresarte a aquel mundo al cual perteneces pero debo decirte algo toda tu vida de basa en una mentira-

Aome: de que demonios hablas?-

Yue: no eres humana..-

Aome: jjajaja claro soy un marciano perro evolucionado o una bruja con poderes mágicos!-

Yue: digo la verdad tu padre murió cuando tu naciste ya que sus poderes abandonaron su cuerpo para ir al tuyo-

Aome: mi padre murió de un paro cardiaco que estas diciendo yue?-

Yue: no debería ser yo quien te lo dijera pero si tanto es tu deseo de volver quería que antes de hacer eso supieras esto ya que solo tu puedes cruzar-

Aome: me estas diciendo..-

Yue: que si tu cruzas dejaras a inuyasha aquí -

Aome: desde cuando te importa pensé que estarías feliz-

Yue: tu lo amas aome como jamas me amaste a mi y aunque no lo creas solo quiero verte feliz aunque no sea a mi lado-

Aome: yo..no amo a inuyasha-

Ante yue eso no había sonado convincente sonrió con tristeza mientras bajaba su rostro para que ella no lo viera

_aunque no quieras admitirlo lo amas aome mas de lo que jamas podrías haberme amado a mi_

La puerta se abrió y kikio entro caminando con arrogancia y miro burlona a aome

Kikio: asi que te enamoraste de inuyasha jajaj dejame decirte niña tonta el fue mi amante-

Los ojos de aome se abrieron desmesuradamente

Aome: mentira!-

Aome retrocedió un paso

Kikio: pero lo deje sabes porque esta contigo porque te pareces a mi a y te tengo una noticia..sota tu adorado hermano esta cerca seria divertido traerlo y destazarlo frente a ti-

Para yue todo pareció ir en cámara lenta el puño de aome con mucha fuerza y velocidad golpeo a kikio la cual salio atravesando la pared dejando un gran hoyo una energía roja rodeo a aome sus cabellos se elevaban y su imagen se distorsionaba su ropa parecía cambiar y a los costados de su cabeza parecía aparecer algo que no distinguía muy bien cuando la vio dirigirse hacia el hoyo intento detenerla sujetándola pero era inútil su fuerza no servía de nada ella estaba furiosa y herida las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro pero por la energía se evaporaban

Después de la pelea...

Naraku aun sostenía a aome en brazos inuyasha se acercó pero naraku negó con la cabeza

Naraku: me temo que debe ser castigada golpeo a dos directivos-

Yue: fu..fue en defensa propia-

Yue se levanto con dificultad

Naraku: a que te refieres?-

Yue: kikio ataco intento atravesarla cuando golpeo a kikio intente golpear su nuca para dejarla inconsciente pero reaccionó y me alejo-

Naraku: eso paso?-

Kikio: claro que no jamas la ataque-

Inuyasha: yo e visto muchas veces intentando golpearla pero siempre te detengo-

Acuso inuyasha

Naraku: quiero a todos aquí en 50 minutos-

50 minutos después...

Todo el instituto estaban formados en filas dejando un espacio en medio de todo el zoom por donde naraku , kikio y yue pasaban

Kikio: higurashi ven ahora-

Kikio paso por su lado y aome la siguió dirigió una ultima mirada a su "novio" y se lo notaba preocupado

Pov kag..

Aun no se bien que paso y me duele lo que me dijo yue inuyasha y kikio fueron amantes asi que el solo me quiere porque me paresco a ella

Pov narradora...

Salieron por una puerta verde que daba a un gran patio asfaltado caminaron asía la derecha y había un portón verde oscuro enrejado estaban afuera los pagaron cantaban y los árboles se mecían con la brisa pero los árboles estaban fuera del colegio y del patio miro para afuera y sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación y miedo al ver a su madre y a sota parados mirando un hermoso jardín de sakuras atravesando la calle a su lado había un hombre grande algo regordete con barba canosa y estilo candado pelo desordenado y ojos negros que denotaban cansancio kikio se asomo por detrás y susurro en su oído

Kikio: mira que linda imagen recuerda que ellos están en peligro no debiste golpearme veras las consecuencias-

Tomándola del cabello la llevo de nuevo adentro arrojándola al centro inuyasha intento ir por ella igual que sango miroku y koga pero no pudieron guardias los sujetaron

Naraku: esta humana a quebrantado las reglas deberá ser castigada la desterraré a la dimensión Suzuki-

Todos soltaron un jadeo de horror mientras que inuyasha y los demás comenzaban a gritar con desesperación mientras intentaban soltarse

Inuyasha: llévenme a mi déjela a ella por favor naraku-

Naraku miro a inuyasha y negó lentamente

Naraku: me temo que no podrá ser inuyasha-

Con un movimiento de la mano de naraku un circulo negro comenzó a abrirse y cuando al fin se iso grande una mano negra y súper delgada sujeto el rostro de aome tapando su boca de la cual comenzó a bajar sangre sus ojos se empañaron en lagrimas mientras mas manos salían y sujetaban su cuerpo

Inuyasha: kagome kagome no kagome suéltenla-

La mano de aome tomo uno de esos negros brazos el cual se incendio

Inuyasha: eso es aome sigue haciendo eso princesa-

Un tentáculo salio y se afilo en la punta atravesando el cuello de aome

San/mir/ko/inu: KAGOME!-

El cuerpo de aome fue arrastrado hacia el portal mientras las manchas de sangre permanecían en el piso

Naraku: abriré el portal en tres dias si ella no regresa será porque murió-

Los guardias soltaron solo a inuyasha que callo arrodillado con la vista fija en el piso donde aun permanecía la sangre de aome sus garras crecieron al igual que sus colmillos naraku vio como uno tatuajes morados se formaban en sus mejillas sus ojos se volvieron azules bordeados de rojo

Koga: inu...inuyasha?-

Inuyasha: pagarás caro...naraku-

Pov kag...

El dolor de mi cuello era insoportable abrí los ojos asustada al sentir un liquido en todo mi cuerpo un liquido carmesí me rodeaba era sangre me levanté asustada pero el paisaje que vi me aterró.

El cielo era negro todos los árboles eran negros y marchitos mientras estaba en la orilla de lo que parecía una playa de arena negro y un mar de sangre es paisaje era desolador y gótico a lo lejos se veía un gran volcán negro con lava en su borde mire a mis costados habían rocas altas, sobre estas seres completamente negro me miraban se notaban sus costillas sus cinturas no serian mas gruesas que el largo de mi dedo medio tenía brazos largos y finos, piernas largas no tenían rostro pero entonces uno de esos pareció sonreír de manera sádica su sonrisa llego hasta donde podrían estar sus cienes mostrándome dos hileras de filosos colmillos saltaron y quedaron delante mío retrocedí por instinto y la sangre acarició mi pie uno de esos horribles seres se acerco demasiado su pie rozó la sangre pero retrocedió gruñendo haciendo caso a mi instinto tome la sangre y se la arroje al rostro el demonio callo y comenzó a retorcerse escalofriantemente mientras emitía un traumático chillido de dolor hasta que volvió a levantarse y me gruño enfurecido sin pensarlo dos veces me lance al mar de sangre el demonio callo comenzando a derretirse sonreí y mire a los demás engendros

Pov inu...

Desperté en la sala de control estaba amarrado con las sogas de piel de nigomu algo que ni siquiera yo podría romper me preguntaba que demonios hacia aquí esta habitación siempre la había odiado era fría y completamente blanca con una camilla y una mesa plateada donde ellos hacían sus malditos experimentos con nosotros las ventanas estaban enrejadas con gruesos barrotes sin poder evitarlo mi mente viajo a aquello dias..

Flash...

Niño1: miren ay va el monstruo miren sus feas orejas de perro y su cabello de anciano-

Niño2: jajaj nadie lo quiere nunca va a tener ningún amigo por ser un asqueroso bastardo-

Un precioso niño de cabellera plateada con dos tiernas orejitas sobre su cabeza caminaba cabizbajo sus ojos dorados estaban empañados en lagrimas su rostro tenia rastros de tierra y golpes al igual que su uniforme de escuela caminaba hacia su casa y al llegar levanto la vista fijándola en una enorme mansión las primeras puertas era enrejadas y doradas dando paso a una mini calle asfaltada que daba justo al frente de la mansión y luego daba la vuelta saliendo por el otro lado la mansión estaba pintada de un color blanco añejó la puerta principal,era grande y marrón, los marcos de la ventana eran negros las cortinas blancas adornaban las ventanas y atrás de la inmensa mansión había un gran patio su césped era verde brillante había arboles con lo que parecían manzanas pero moradas,naranjas pero dé un extraño color gris arboles con lo que parecían gotas de lluvia pero multicolores había tambien una huerta donde muchos vegetales crecían algo que parecía lechuga pero rojas zanahoria celestes zapallos blancos con manchas verdes el niño iso una mueca mientras sacaba la lengua en señal de asco recorrió con la mirada el lugar esperando que nadie lo viera y al asegurarse de que no había nadie entro corriendo dirigiéndose a una canilla cerca de los arboles limpio su rostro y sonrió falsamente viéndose en el reflejó se un balde bajo la canilla levanto su vista y la fijo en el cielo de un color bronce brillante antes de poder entrar a su casa recordó las palabras de los niños

_miren ay va el monstruo miren sus feas orejas de perro y su cabello de anciano. jajaj nadie lo quiere nunca va a tener ningún amigo por ser un asqueroso bastardo_

?: inuyasha!-

Una melodiosa y dulce voz lo llamaba su madre lo estaba llamando sin esperar mucho corrió hacia la puerta abrazándose a su madre.

Por la noche inuyasha descansaba en su cama cuando fue levantado bruscamente y taparon su boca

Sujeto: tus padre ya no te quieren y me pagaron para llevarte y los entiendo quien querría a un sucio bastardo como tu jamas nadie podría amarte ni siquiera tu madre lo iso-

Un golpe en su nuca lo dejo inconsciente

Fin flash...

Después de eso desperté en este mismo lugar donde comenzaron a experimentar conmigo nadie se me acercaba hasta que miroku y sango llegaron pero aun asi nadie es capas de amarme soy un sucio hanyou

Flash...

Inuyasha: se que no te merezco aome y si tu quieres puedo quitarte la marca-

Ambos estaban en la cama de inuyasha sentados hablando aome tenia apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de inuyasha mientras jugaba con sus garras

Aome: porque dices que no me mereces? Siempre escucho a los demás decir lo mismo menos a sango y miroku-

Inuyasha: es por estas cosas-

Inuyasha bajo su cabeza mostrando las dos orejitas

Inuyasha: indican que soy un hanyou un sucio bastardo que no merece vivir entendería si tu no..-

Su corazón latió con fuerza tanta fuerza que pensó que se le saldría del pecho aome se había arrodillado y estirado hasta alcanzar con los labios las orejitas de inuyasha besándolas con el cariño de una madre se volvió a sentar y le sonrió con ternura sin poder evitarlo se lanzo sobre ella y la abrazo enterrando su rostro en el hombro de aome mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

Aome: no me importa que seas un hanyou te...te considero alguien muy importante y no quiero que te vuelvas a decir bastardo yo te..te..te Quiero inu-

Inuyasha sonrió no era un te amo pero era la primera vez que le decía que lo quería y para el eso era suficiente se abrazo mas fuerte sin lastimarla y se restregó contra su cuello

Inuyasha: yo te amo princesa-

Fin flash..

Todos los recuerdos vinieron de golpe como un fuerte puñetazo haciéndome reaccionar y recordar que aome estaba en la dimensión Suzuki la dimensión de la muerte, el hogar de naraku.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y yue entro acompañado de sango y miroku sus miradas estaban cristalinas y los ojos de yue era opacos, tenia ojeras mis tripas se retorcieron dolorosamente en un mal presentimiento

Sango: al fin despertaste inuyasha-

Sango soltó las palabras en un sollozo

Inuyasha: cuanto llevo dormido?-

Estaba desesperado recordaba las palabras de naraku

Flash..

Naraku: abriré el portal en tres dias si ella no regresa será porque murió-

Fin flash...

Miroku: primero tranquilizate-

Inuyasha: maldita sea díganme cuanto tiempo llevo asi!?-

Yue: llevas cuatro dias-

La voz de yue sonó vacía

Inuyasha: y aome ya regreso?-

Yue: el portal se abrió..pero aome no volvió-

Y mi mundo entero se vino abajo..

Continuara...


	6. locura

Un mes había pasado desde que Kagome fue desterrada a Suzuki y aunque jamás lo hubiera pensado había afectado a toda la escuela. Pero definitivamente el más afectado era Inuyasha no quería comer, y si lo hacía era después de ver como Sango se lo suplicaba con lágrimas, argumentando que a Kagome no le hubiera gustado verlo así. Naraku andaba pensativo, Kikyo estaba que caminaba por las paredes de felicidad y a Yue no lo habían visto desde que había ido a liberar a Inuyasha.

Todos estaban formados como siempre preparándose para ir a las aulas a "estudiar". Kikyo no dejaba de insinuársele a Inuyasha, pero este solo la ignoraba

Naraku: bien alumnos pu...-

Sin dejar que Naraku terminara la frase, un portal blanco se abrió sobre su cabeza, rápidamente se corrió, justo a tiempo, ya que un hombre salió reteniendo un tentáculo. Su cabello era platinado y sus ojos dorados, contaba con dos marcas en sus mejillas y una media luna en su frente.

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru...-Susurro confundido.

El peli plata se volteó ante la mención de su nombre y sus orbes doradas se abrieron de impresión

Sesshomaru: Inu…yasha-murmuro, aun mas sorprendido. En un despiste el tentáculo golpeo a Sesshomaru enviándolo contra las gradas.

?: Presta atención Sessho- una jovial voz se escuchó.

Se vio salir del portal a una femenina. Era una mujer de cabello color azabache y tenía una pequeña colita a un costado de la cabeza

Sesshomaru: cuídate tú, Rin, no te puede pasar nada- dijo serio. Sesshomaru volvió a empujar el tentáculo

?: ya basta ustedes dos, me van a hacer vomitar-

Un muchacho de piel levemente bronceada salió del portal, esquivando con agilidad dardos que uno de los tentáculos arrojaba. Tenía una colita alta y el pelo era corto. Su rostro tenía algunas pecas y sus ojos al igual que su cabello eran castaños. Su arma era una hoz con cadena.

Sango: Kohaku!-grito desesperada

Kohaku: mmm- se volteó con un rictus de confusión. Los ojos de joven se fijaron en la castaña que lo miraba impresionado

Kohaku: hermana!-grito al reconocerla.

El tentáculo iba directo a él, pero una hermosa mujer pelirroja con dos colitas lo quito del camino, corriendo con una velocidad impresionante. Sus ojos eran verdes esmeralda y sonreía mostrando dos colmillos de color marfil.

Kohaku: bájame Ayame yo puedo solo- dijo con un leve mohín. La chica soltó una leve risa.

Ayame: claro que sí, solo casi te atraviesa un tentáculo- dijo burlona

Koga: Ayame...-

Ese nombre salió en un susurro, pero la pelirroja lo escucho perfectamente, miro hacia la dirección de donde la llamaban y sus ojos se empañaron mientras sonreía

Ayame: Koga!-exclamo llena de agridulce felicidad.

Un tentáculo la golpeo de lleno, arrojándola contra la pared. Con su cuerpo protegió del impacto al de Kohaku.

Koga: Ayame!-dijo asustado

Sango: Kohaku!-grito preocupada

Sango y Koga corrieron y ayudaron a Ayame y Kohaku a levantarse, Ayame trastabillo un poco y se tuvo que apoyar en Koga.

Sesshomaru: donde esta esa mujer?!-bramo enfadado por la falta de alguien.

Rin: tranquilízate, recuerda que quedo peleando como con 5 más-le dijo la joven, que al parecer tenía una relación estrecha con el frió y serio hombre.

?: Vamos Sesshomaru que sucede? acaso ya estas viejo?- dijo burlándose una voz

Sesshomaru: cállate!- pronuncio mortalmente frió.

Inuyasha se tensó al reconocer la voz y colapsó al verla a ella. Kagome estaba vestida muy hermosa, era un Kimono de dos capas, negro y rosa, con detalles de flores, mangas largas y un Obi apretado a la cintura, que remarcaba lo estrecha que era.(*para mejor ubicación, abrir el link* . /_cRUsfaeCrZ0/TRpXoY0g2_I/AAAAAAAAAH8/y-BOAWt7Wlc/s400/Cutie_Gothic_Lolita_Wa_Loli_Japan_Kimono_Yukada_Set_5pcs_1CT00012F_ ) Iba descalza y se deslizó elegantemente por un tentáculo.

Kagome: bien, que tenemos aquí?-dijo bastante despreocupada.

Sesshomaru: debes absorber la energía-ordeno serio. Después de unos complicados ademanes, una gran espada apareció y se preparó para atacar.

Kagome: bien escoria! aquí estoy!-grito mientras agitaba la enorme espada. Todos los tentáculos apuntaron a Kagome, que comenzó a cortarlos con maestría, mientras un campo impedía que las espinas dañaran a algún alumno. Naraku miraba impresionado a la muchacha, al igual que los demás. Esta dio un salto muy alto sobre el portal

Kagome: el juego termino, digan adiós!- grito, mientras con la espada cortaba el portal, el que desapareció inmediatamente. Kagome cayo parada y se giro mirando todo y a todos. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los ambarinos sonrió y sus ojos se empañaron.

*Pov Inuyasha.*

Era ella! Por Shu! Que había pasado con ella?! Esa ropa se le veía tan bien y cuando me miro a los ojos, casi me caigo de espaldas. Eran rojos! tan rojos como la sangre y su pupila era negra, afilada como la de un gato (como la del zorro de nueve colas de Naruto) vi como sus ojos se empañaban y sonreía ampliamente, dejándome ver dos sexys colmillos afilados y de color blanco perla. Comenzó a correr hasta que la tuve colgada de mi cuello abrasándome fuertemente correspondí débilmente realmente era ella? Estaba aquí? O era otra jugarreta de mi mente?

Aome: estoy aqui inu-la abrasé enterrando mi rostro en su cuello como ya era costumbre mientras aspiraba su dulce olor ella acariciaba dulcemente mi cabeza prestando especial atención a las dos orejitas sobre mi cabeza

Aome: buen perro!-

Inuyasha: Fhe tonta-gruñi pero estaba feliz

Sesshomaru: bien tortolos debemos matar a alguien nose si recuerdan?-

Mi hermano me arrojo mi espada si tuviera cola estoy seguro de que abría comenzado a moverse era mi colmillo desenfunde y una gran ráfaga de,viento salio la cual elevo los cabellos de aome y un poco su falda por lo que pude ver sus lindos cachetes bueno solo un poco

Aome: inuyasha!-chilló bajando la corta falda

Inuyasha: perdóname princesa-

Que bonita cola tiene. Estábamos todos en guardia pero la sonrisa de naraku no me inspira a confianza

Naraku: kagome baja esa alabarda!-

Aome: que dices idiota claro que no te obedeceré-dijo aome con rabia

Naraku: yue encárgate-yue apareció de golpe frente a aome y le propinó un puñetazo enviándola contra las gradas

Inuyasha: que demonios haces?!-grite exaltado valla golpe intente correr hacia ella pero yue desenfundo su espada chocándola contra la mía sus ojos eran violetas estaba siendo controlado

Inuyasha: reacciona idiota-el me hacia retroceder con cada estocada no quería herirlo pero no me dejaba otra opción una barrida a sus pies y callo al piso

Rin: aome!-mire en su dirección y era levantada del cuello por el brazo de naraku que se había alargado

Pov narradora...

Desde su lugar naraku sujetaba el cuello de aome mientras esta sujetaba su brazo con ambas manos rasguñando para que la soltara mientras buscaba bocanadas de aire y uno de sus ojos estaba cerrada naraku sonreía con maldad mientras kikio detrás de el dejaba ver una sonrisa arrogante pero se borro al igual que la de naraku cuando aome comenzó a reírse melodiosamente

Naraku: de que te ríes inútil soy tu verdugo-grito con cólera naraku acaso esta mujer era tonta o solo suicida

Aome: es curioso como los papeles pueden cambiar e solo un segundo- Sesshomaru, Rin, Kohaku y Ayame se corrieron para atrás corriendo a los alumnos al mismo tiempo eso incluía a inuyasha sango y miroku

Inuyasha: que pasa?-pregunto sumamente confundido

Sesshomaru: ya veras-

Naraku: si cambiar porque serás un cadáver!-azotó el cuerpo contra el piso superior

Inuyasha: aome!-

Naraku quedo estampado contra la pared por una fuerte patada aome pareció pisar el aire y volver a saltar asía atrás Sango: como iso eso?-

Pregunto confundida sango y fue cuando vieron los dos cuernos que salían de la cabeza de aome(arriba de las orejas y un poquito para atrás apuntaban hacia adelante no asía arriba)

Aome: sabes perfectamente quien soy y a quien mataste idiota ahora solo preocúpate de que no me aburra porque será doloroso muy doloroso para ti-dijo macabra aome mientras sonreía dejando ver sus largos colmillos la alabarda comenzó a brillar con una luz negra y se abalanzo con violencia sobre naraku que con dificultad lograba esquivar los golpes

Aome: la dimensión otashi mal nacido!-grito enfurecida arremetiendo mas fuerte contra naraku

Mientras inuyasha y los demás estaban sorprendidos como sabia aome en que dimensión estaban?

Aome: esta estupida escuela esta protegida con ricudion-

Bang otra arremetida naraku retrocedía

Naraku: que es eso que mantiene tan viva tu voluntad?-

Aome: volver con mi familia-gruño aome con algo de confusión

Naraku: y si te dijera que esa razón por la que tu voluntad se mantiene tan feroz fue la causante de tu encierro, de tu prisión eres especial higurashi!-los papeles cambiaron radicalmente mientras en su confusión aome bajaba la guardia y naraku comenzaba a atacar mientras con dificultad aome lo esquivaba

Naraku: acaso tus amigos no te lo dijeron la razón de esta escuela?-

Aome giro levemente su rostro a mirar a inuyasha quien mostraba desesperación en su mirada

Pov inu...

No, no podía decirle no seria capas sabe que si lo hace se pone en riegos pero si ella se llega a enterar me odiara jamás volverá a hablarme maldita sea

Pov narradora..

Naraku: acaso esos amigos en los que tanto confiaste jamás te lo dijeron?-naraku giro su rostro y miro exclusivamente a inuyasha y sonrió burlón ante el miedo en los ojos del hanyou

Naraku: muy mal inuyasha que pensara tu linda mujer al respecto crees que querrá seguir llevando esa marca tan orgullosamente?-

Aome: presta atención idiota!-grito aome con su espada causo un corte en la cara de naraku pero no salio sangre sino que callo lo que parecía ser una máscara de barro

Naraku: eres una niña demasiado traviesa!-dijo naraku pero su voz ya había cambiado a una mas profunda

Aome: tu..?-la espada de aome callo al piso al haber reconocido a aquel hombre de cabello corto color canela y ojos azules marinos el cual comenzó a rodearla mirándola

?: Siempre has sido especial pequeña dentro de ti se oculta un gran poder son gemas, joyas, perlas cualquier cosa que pueda mantener un poder guardado (como recipientes para guardar el poder) son varias pero ahí joyas principales mas poderosas que las demás-el hombre sonrió con maldad mientras las lagrimas bajaban por el rostro de aome

?: Son 9 joyas en total querida...la violeta-

Sango brillo y de su pecho salio una joya con forma de estrella violeta aome la miro con sorpresa

?: La azul...-

Ahora había brillado el pecho de miroku una joya azul con forma de una gota salia

?: La verde...-

El pecho de Ayame brillo y de este salio una gema verde con forma de diamante

?: La celeste...-

El collar de koga brillo dejando ver como poco a poco se transformaba en una gema celeste con forma de una gota

?: La morada...-

La espada de sesshomaru brillo dejando salir un diamante morado con una cadena plateada

?: La amarilla...-

Uno de los arete de Rin brillo una perla amarilla floto delante de ella

?:La naranja-

Del arma de kohaku salio una piedra naranja transparente

?: Y la roja!-

El collar que inuyasha llevaba en el cuello y con el que aome lo sentaba brillo frente a los ojos llorosos de aome una perla roja salio todas las joyas se volvieron perlas y flotaban frente a sus respectivos dueños hasta que volvieron a su lugar. La de inuyasha volvió a su collar, la de sango se volvió un brazalete, la de miroku se volvió parte de un rosario que envolvía un guante en su mano, la de Ayame se volvió uno de sus aretes, la de koga volvió a su pecho como un collar, la de sesshomaru se enredo con una cadena plateada al mango de su espada, la de rin volvió a su oreja y la de kohaku se colocó en el extremo de la cadena de su hoz

?: Son perlas poderosas pero no pueden liberar todo su poder, una sola perla puede liberar todo abrir un portal a cada dimensión obviamente solo los portadores de dichas perlas pueden manejar sus poderes-

?: Hola..-

La cabeza de aome se levantó bruscamente mientras miraba a la mujer que caminaba con lentitud para estar junto al sujeto estando a su lado posó una de sus manos en su hombro y le dio un apasionado beso en la boca frente a aome

Aome: padre lo dijo antes de morir "cuídate de tus enemigos pero hazlo aun mas de tus amigos" dijiste que no tenían sentido pero ahora todo cuadra verdad...Madre?-la mujer sonrió con maldad mirando a aome en el piso

Aome: tú me mandaste aquí al igual que a ellos esto es una prisión solo quieren usarnos-dijo furiosa aome trato de moverse pero no pudo

Aome: por eso me cuidaron...-por el rabillo de su hombro miro a sango, inuyasha, miroku, sesshomaru, Ayame, koga, y rin de manera gélida mientras el odio se iba incrementando

?: Exacto tu eres la llave para las demás pequeña higurashi o debería llamarte por tu apellido ancestral? rubión-aome apretó fuertemente sus manos dejando que la sangre corriera las mismas al haberse lastimado sus palmas con las garras

Aome: entiendo tus constantes desapariciones ahora... -escupió con veneno arrastrando cada palabra

Pov kag…

Era tal el odio que sentía fui engañada toda mi vida una joya que esta dentro de mi cuerpo? lo sabían todos lo sabían y me engañaron con falso cariño casi le digo a inuyasha que lo amaba pero el jamás fue sincero ninguno lo fue

Inuyasha: por favor aome déjame explicarte no es como tu crees-solo escuchaba su voz sonaba desesperado pero me estaba sumergiendo en una profunda oscuridad entonces un recuerdo que ya había olvidado volvió las palabras que mi padre dijo ese día las comprendo

_incluso el falso cariño dibujados en sus mascaras de sonrisa_

Seria de esto de lo que me quiso advertir? No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar una fuerte patada en mi estomago me obligo a gritar de dolor

Aome: ryu!- solté en un alarido de dolor

Pov narrador

Ryu: donde esta el respeto querida sobrina- dijo con cinismo y volvió a patear el estomago de aome

Ryu: no me llames por mi nombre llámame como tu padre te enseño-otra patada arrojo lejos a aome mientras inuyasha intentaba moverse pero unas raíces se lo impedían

Ryu: llámame tío-

Continuara...

Extra (para que se entienda un poco más será la explicación de las joyas)

Cuando el universo fue creado se crearon 9 joyas cada una pertenecía a un respectivo bando que se dividían entre el bien y el mal la roja(bien) violeta(mal) azul(bien) verde(mala) celeste(bien) morada(mal) amarilla(bien) la naranja(mal) sin embargo las perlas malvadas fueron arrebatadas de los dueños originales y dadas a sacerdotes monjes, a personas con un gran corazón que serian capases de mantener sellados los poderes malignos pero se dieron cuenta de que no servia ya que cuando las joyas fueron arrebatados de sus dueños originales estos volvieron a ser personas de buen corazón el problema era la energía maligna que las perlas irradiaban contaminando el corazón de quien la tuviera las perlas fueron enterradas y jamás nadie volvió a saber de ellas.

Hasta que un día las perlas fueron desenterradas por 4 personas eran los descendientes de las familias que cuidaban las perlas del bien tomando las perlas en una caja especial para no ser corrompidos. cuando abrieron la caja para ver que todas las perlas estuvieran ahí las 8 perlas brillaron frente a los 4 viajeros se abrió un portal que mostraba una tierra destruida fue cuando se enteraron de los pecados que sus ancestros cometieron no eran 8 perlas como les habían dicho a ellos era nueve la rosa(esta perla era neutral no era ni mala ni buena dependía del corazón del portador)la portadora de la novena joya había ido desterrada a una tierra desolada, los verdaderos poderes de la perla se desataron cuando la perla rosa estuvo cerca de las 8 perlas entregando a cada uno de los portadores un arma y abriendo un nuevo portal.

Los portadores de la perla se convirtieron el viajeros de dimensiones y de tiempo después de un incidente decidieron que lo mejor era permanecer en diferentes tiempos y dimensiones sellando las perlas para que aparecieron en sus primeros hijos sin que estos supieran sobre las mismas sin embargo las perlas se atraían unas con otras por lo que al fin terminaron encontrándose en el mismo espacio y tiempo.

Fin extra

Bien si quieren que escriba un capitulo mas detallado dejen comentarios


	7. un sueño?

Todo se volvió negro lo ultimo que vi fue como inuyasha gritaba desesperado y unas luces blancas que me rodeaban...

Desperté en una habitación completamente blanca, el sonido de aparatos médicos era constante, escuchaba un sollozo a mi lado intente abrir de nuevo los ojos pero me pesaban demasiado

_inuyasha..._

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe recordando que ellos estaban amarrados por raíces, estaba en un jodido hospital trate de pararme pero fui obligada a acostarme mi madre estaba con ojos llorosos me aleje bruscamente de ella acaso creía que la perdonaría me mintió toda la vida

Naomi: oh kagome al fin despertaste los doctores dijeron que ya no lo arias sabia que lo arias-me abrazo pero me la quite de encima callo al piso y me miro confundida

Aome: crees que me,olvide de todo?-

Naomi: de que hablas?-

Aome: se lo que hiciste lo que pretendías tu me enviaste a la dimensión otashi a la escuela de ryu que estaba protegida con ricudion-

Naomi: por dios aome por favor tranquilízate-

Aome: aléjate de mi-un hombre entro a la habitación parecía un medico

Naomi: doctor por favor no se que le sucede!-

Doctor: señora higurashi es normal su hija a estado en coma dos meses..-

Aome: en coma...no pero inuyasha sango miroku ellos son reales-no podía ser cierto ellos son reales

Naomi: aome son producto de tu imaginacion!-

Aome: y yue..-

Naomi: yue? Querida a el no lo has visto en años-

_que demonios estaba pasando aqui?_

4 meses después...

Pov kag...

Sentía que debía hacer algo importante pero..no podía recordar que tambien sabia que estaba molesta pero no se con quien mi madre los primeros dos meses después de que desperté del coma me preguntaba como eran unos tales "inuyasha" "sango" "miroku" realmente no sabia de que demonios me hablaba como todos los dias camine al instituto sintiéndome vacía algo me faltaba pero no sabia que siempre que dormía podía escuchar la voz de un hombre gritándome algo que no entendía bien y dos soles aparecían pero luego despertaba sudando y algunas lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro

?/?/?: kagome!-ayumi, Eric y Yuka venían corriendo en mi dirección las recibí con un saludo de manos

Aome: chicas..-

_eso es princesa sigue así _ esa voz de nuevo y los dos soles me tambalee levemente y alguien me atrapó levante la vista y solo pude ver a un muchacho de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados

?: te extraño..-susurro el extraño muchacho y sentí mi corazón estrujarse la figura desapareció

Yuka: kagome estas bien?-

Eric: te tambaleaste!-dijo con preocupación

Aome: vieron a ese chico!?-pregunte exaltada

Ayumi: que chico?-

Aome: humm no..nada-para no quedar como una loca me calle

Por la noche..

Llegue a mi casa y entre mi madre lavaba los platos

Naomi: hija como te fue hoy?-

Aome: madre creo queme estoy volviendo loca hoy casi me caigo y un muchacho de cabello plateado y ojos dorados me atrapó me dijo que me extrañaba y después desapareció-

Pov narradora...

El plato que Naomi estaba secando callo al piso rompiéndose

Aome: madre te cortaste!?-

Naomi: el..llego hasta aqui?-murmuró Naomi con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza

Aome: de que hablas?-pregunto confundida aome

Naomi: hija este día llegaría y yo quiero decirte que aquella que tu viste en aquella dimensión no soy yo..-

_ duele verdad ellos supieron todo el tiempo que tu madre te había traído pero se callaron la boca_ aome se tambaleó nuevamente

Naomi: ellos lo hicieron porque no querían que tu voluntad se quebrara hija-

_por favor aome déjame explicarte no es como tu crees_esa voz de nuevo repetía una y otra vez lo mismo en la cabeza de aome

Aome: que...qué es esto?-

?: lo amas cierto?-aome se giro impresionada mirando al hombre que aparecía por la puerta que conducía al comedor tenia el cabello negro con dos cuernos rojos sobre sus orejas apuntando hacia adelante sus ojos eran verdes y cargaba una gran espada

Aome: pa..papa?-

Shio: mi niña has crecido mucho-sin creerlo aome comenzó a correr y se abrazo a su padre con fuerza

Aome: papa...-sintió algo posarse en su cuello era un collar ajustado con una perla rosa en medio

Shio: esto te servirá mi niña cuando llegue el momento indicado tu madre sota yo y el abuelo ya no corremos peligro pero las familias de tus amigos si deberás ser cuidadosa se que podrás hacerlo te esperaremos en casa pequeña-

Aome comenzó flotar mientras no quería soltar la mano de su padre

Aome: no papi quiero quedarme contigo-

Shio: para salir solo repite su nombre el esta sufriendo tanto física como emocionalmente y te necesita hija-su padre sonrió

_solo soy un sucio hanyou y entendería si no quieres estar mas conmigo_

Aome: inuyasha..-su casa comenzó a agrietarse mientras la imagen de su padre y madre se volvían borrosas

Shio: mas fuerte cariño-

Aome: inuyasha-dijo con mas fuerza pedazos de la imagen comenzaban a caerse dejando espacios en negro

Naomi: mas fuerte hija debes desear estar con el curar su heridas -

Aome: INUYASHA!-la imagen términos por romperse mientras era arrastrada por un vacio debí ir con el no podía dejarlo aunque le mintió lo necesitaba el la necesitaba estaba sola en un lugar oscuro y frio pero eso no la detendría tenia que alcanzarlo corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían

4 meses después en la dimensión otashi..

En una celda sucia y oscura inuyasha se encontraba enjaulado sus muñecas heridas por el constante forcejeo contra los grillete y su rostro lleno de sangre por los golpes los demás se encontraban en un coma inducido con el no funcionaba kagome había sido llevada al cuarto de experimentos es por eso la desesperación de inuyasha sabían lo que hacían en ese cuarto y no quería que le tocaran un solo cabello su boca estaba cerrada por una especie de bozal mientras que ryu acusándolo de haber deshonrado a su "pequeña"sobrina decía con cinismo arranco cada una de sus garras y después sus dedos fueron sumergidos en acido para que no crecieran tan de pronto le había dolido horrores había sido un dolor agonizante pero le dolía aun mas el recordar la mirada de odio que kagome le había dirigido eso le dolía mas que nada kikio había venido a buscarlo para llevarlo al zoom donde ryu nuevamente mataría a otro alumno el cuerpo de aome seguía encadenado al palo de metal de sus muñecas ella estaba se,tasa desde ese dia no había vuelto a despertar lo arrojaron frente al cuerpo de kagome pero tenia estrictamente tocarla por lo que no lo hacia la madre de kagome se paro frente a el sonriendo pateó su estomago

?: que demonios le hicieron a inuyasha?-la voz salio suave pero por alguna razón terrorífica

Inuyasha se giro impresionado kagome miraba con el ceño fuertemente apretado a todos sus ojos se fijaron en el y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer quiso acercarse pero se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenada

Ryu: no podrás romperlas son de los dientes de nigomu-

Inuyasha maldijo mentalmente cuando vio la sardónica sonrisa de kagome como si de una pluma se tratara arranco del piso el poste que sostenía las cadenas lo empujó hacia adelante donde estaba su madre que con dificultad la esquivo sin embargo no pudo esquivar la patada en su pecho que la envió hacia atrás ryu trato de ayudar pero no pudo moverse

Kagome: son las reglas querido tio-dijo con burla mientras su ropa,cambiaba a la ya conocida y los cuernos salían solo que estaba vez con la punta roja

Kagome: tu lastimaste a mi pareja yo lastimare a la tuya es ojo por ojos-

_su pareja?_

Inuyasha pensó que podría caer desmallado de la felicidad otro fuerte estruendo el poste dio contra una de las paredes "Naomi" lograba esquivarlas con dificultad

Kagome: susuri aki yomika okari sadfurg- El cuerpo de Naomi tembló violentamente cayendo arrodillada

Ryu: yo no mate a tu pareja!-grito al ver las garras alargarse en las manos de kagome

Kagome: nunca dije que la mataría-

Un zarpazo y una mascara de barro cayo frente a ellos una mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos negros respiraba erraticamente


End file.
